User talk:DocVinewood
Videos I need your opinion about them here. (talk/ /blog) 15:21, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Staff Tom and I have decided you and Sean will be ready to apply for the two vacant admin poisitions. If you want it, go set up a request. Leo68 (talk) 23:05, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Given your experience and hard work, and the fact that there is a vacancy for two administrators means it's there if you want it. Leo68 (talk) 20:02, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Despite the fact that Sean made admin there is still a vacant spot. I'd say you'd be safe if you applied at RfP page so we can plug the staff gap once and for all. Leo68 (talk) 22:35, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:45, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, you are now an administrator. Everything is sorted and your name's color has even changed instantly. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:47, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: RfP Hi Doc. Sorry I didn't vote but I've been out all evening. It doesn't make any difference but FWIW I'd have voted "yes" too. Congratulations on your promotion. SJWalker (talk) 23:41, March 13, 2015 (UTC) It is. I'd left about 20 minutes before you sent your request in. Congratulations again, enjoy being an admin. SJWalker (talk) 21:50, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Ear Piece Hi Doc. I think this page will be re-created. It's a "Gear" item rather than just decorative clothing. Comes under the same category as Gas Mask, and the Night Vision and Rebreather which are only available from the Heist Gear counter in Ammunation. smurfy (coms) 10:32, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Security Guards thanks for correting the security guards page i thought i saw some thing in it that sounded kinda the same but i did not take them out becuase i was unsure and i kinda leave it up to mods to do the final decision on what should go in the page and what should be deleted i basically correct grammar problemsTevanoRCMP (talk) 15:29, March 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP I have decided to apply for the temporary bureaucrat spot. Can you vote on the RfP page? Leo68 (talk) 02:19, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Election Please vote on the Community Noticeboard. SJWalker and 558050 are applying for my former position. Leo68 (talk) 02:19, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Thanks Doc, and thanks for your support. I feel for 558 though as he deserved to be promoted too and it's a shame that both of us couldn't be promoted. I hope he won't be put off in future though, as myself, Leon, Sean, yourself and everyone else who voted said that he was a valuable user. SJWalker (talk) 16:00, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Buffalo DocVinewood, I noticed on the Muscle Cars page, that both the Buffalo, & Buffalo S are listed. Both of those cars are sports class cars in GTAV & GTAO. Gta class them as sports, but they are actually sedan,muscle and sports , that's why it appears in multiple categories. (talk) | ( ) 20:17, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, I'm not really forum savy. I guess R* needs to clarify in game so these issues that turn out to be minor aren't wasting the Admins' here time. Image Hey Doc, could you rename an image for me? It's supposed to be on my user name, i accidently inserted the image before i could rename it, it's: Thanks. (talk) | ( ) 19:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks :) (talk) | ( ) 19:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Template I thiknk we'll just have to agree that Wildbrick isn't going to fix the template. We might as well start adding it to buildings. (talk) | ( ) 15:42, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Rfp Hey Doc, can you unlock the rfp page. I want to request for promotion. Myth]](Talk/ ) 15:02, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RFP Hey please vote at my rfp. Myth hunter User Block User:Kittycloud01 Doc, it's another one of Cloud's associates. (talk/ /blog) 19:50, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I dont understand why your being so hard on me for i mean come on your an admin for gosh sakes at least i tried to get promotedTevanoRCMP (talk) 21:50, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Talk pages Ok i'm sorry. LSPD Seal Hey, in regards to the Los Santos Police Department (HD Universe) page, that is the seal of the LSPD. Look at the LAPD, they don't put the badge on the side of their cars, its the city seal. To me it makes no sense but if that's what you guys want, then okay... I'm just saying... --06abrahb (talk) 09:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :I called it the city seal since you are referring to it as the city seal as well it says "City of Los Santos" on it. Ok if you look at the real life City of Los Angeles website, you see their city seal which is what the LAPD have on their squad cars NOT the badge. The LAPD seal is the City of Los Angeles because it is a city service. The LSPD page should reflect the same since that's what it is based on. Are you telling me then we need to change the Liberty City Police Department to the badge as well? As well since you are going to leave the page to have the police department's badge, the Trivia section will have to be edited as well as the Los Santos (HD Universe) page since the information will no longer match since you are insisting on using the police badge instead of the seal. Again, just saying... --06abrahb (talk) 09:30, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Bleeter Images What's up, Doc? Can I ask you a favor? When you have the time, could you get the Bleeter images for the Mitch Dexter and Delancey Medua characters? Both pages don't have any images of the characters and the bleeter is the only place in the game where you can find pics of then, I really apreciate if you could do that some time. Thanks and nice work with all the logos. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:01, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Can you explain me why you and your friend remove my content ? http://gta.wikia.com/Shitzu?action=history I thunk it was a wiki, so anyone can post... RE: UFO Picture That wasn't why I gave him a vandalism warning, the reason I gave him the vandalism warning was because he altered the main protagonist page to seemingly fit around his own player profile. I reverted the edit, which is why it doesn't show up on the Activity feed. SJWalker (talk) 22:07, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :No worries. :) SJWalker (talk) 22:08, April 30, 2015 (UTC)